This invention relates to a combination computing-type automatic weighing apparatus in which a plurality of weighing machines are supplied with articles that do not lend themselves to easy distribution because of a comparatively high degree of adherability. The articles, such as meats, pickles, dried fish and other "sticky" produce, are fed to the weighing machines through a series of vessels which enable smooth distribution.
An automatic weighing system which is known in the art relies upon a combination computing function. The system performs a weighing operation by weighing articles which have been supplied to a plurality of weighing machines, selecting the combination of articles which give a total weight equal or closest to a preset target weight, discharging the selected articles from the system, and then supplying the emptied weighing machines with a fresh batch of articles. The above sequence describes one weighing cycle which is repeated as often as required. Unlike the older weighing apparatus which weighs articles on a single weighing machine while controlling the supply of articles to that weighing machine, the combinatorial automatic weighing system features great accuracy and excellent operability and enables articles to be weighed out to a preset weight value in a short period of time.
With the combinatorial weighing system the articles are discharged from the weighing machines in the selected combination, as mentioned above. In concurrence with the discharge operation it is necessary to supply the emptied weighing machines with fresh batches of articles while these articles are distributed or dispersed from a specific location. Conventionally, the distributive supply of the articles from the specific location is accomplished by means of a trough or dispersing bowl. Either of these expedients is sufficiently functional and improves the operability and efficiency of the automatic weighing apparatus, but the articles which they can handle effectively are limited to bulky, easily separable items which can be dispersed and introduced into the weighing machines because of their ability to move freely. Products such as pickles, meats and dried fish tend to adhere to one another and are difficult to disperse, making it difficult to supply the weighing machines smoothly with the trough or dispersing bowl arrangement.
When dealing with such "sticky" articles, therefore, it is conventional practice for the operator to disperse the articles manually among a plurality of weighing hoppers or weighing scales which are associated with the weighing machines, after which the articles selected by the combination computing process are discharged from the system manually by the operator. However, since the combination of hoppers or scales selected each time will usually differ, the locations of the hoppers or scales serviced by the operator will constantly change, making the operator's task troublesome and complex. This is especially the case when the weighing system occupies a large area because of the size or spacing of the hoppers or scales, which will depend upon the size of the individual weighing mechanisms and the size of the articles. Efficiency suffers when it is required that the operator load and unload randomly selected weighing machines which are spread over a wide area.